mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Chen/RicePigeon's second version
Aspiring to train a shikigami of her own just like her masters "Ran-shama" and Yukari before her, Chen seems to have turned to playing Yukari's library of hoarded retro video games as the key point of inspiration for her moves, as she uses attacks from Felicia, Blanka, and maybe even Sonic the Hedgehog; because of this, Chen has a habit of frequently curling up into an adorable little ball of fluff and charging headlong into the opponent. ) |Image = File:RPChen-Port.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = Ricepigeon's MUGEN Spot PlasmoidThunder's Sr Pelo soundpack |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution=320x240}} Gameplay Chen is a three-button character that uses the buttons for her entire moveset and the buttons as shortcuts for moves and attacks that can otherwise be activated via their original means; can act in combination with or as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands, can be used as a shortcut for the grab that's already assigned to + , while can function as a shortcut for the part of both the Level 3 Hypers and Nekomata Feral Movement. At the beginning of the match, Chen must select from one of two mutually-exclusive Level 3 Hypers; Cait Sith of Mayohiga is a reversal-type Hyper that drops a feral cat from the sky directly in front of Chen, but practically requires the character to be in point-blank range of an opponent for it to connect, and Soaring Bishamonten is a homing tackle attack with complete projectile invincibility that strikes the opponent each time Chen flies past them and grants, but only under the condition that the initial hit connects. Chen is a charge character with respectable agility and a primary emphasis on rushing the opponent down, as her only ranged move is the relatively short distanced and ground-hugging Rumbling Jikoku-Ten projectile, which has a hitbox that only goes out as far as slightly over half a screen's width during the longest ranged variant; fortunately for Chen, her other Specials are specifically designed to close the distance between her and the opponent, with Immortal Sage's Rumbling being a high-velocity ramming attack that functions as her quickest way of achieving this, Jumping Crossing Scales being a slower pseudo-reversal move that grants the character invulnerability while she jumps back, then has her leap forward in a high-speed arc, and Dharmapala's Rampage being an unblockable leaping grab. Out of Chen's Specials, only Immortal Sage's Rumbling and Rumbling Jikoku-Ten can be combo'd into from the character's Normals, as Dharmapala's Rampage being a grab means it can't connect with an opponent in hitstun, and the backwards leap from Jumping Crossing Scales only makes it effective at starting a combo, though it is capable of being followed up with one of three attacks that all have different block requirements, a feature shared with Immortal Sage's Rumbling; Rumbling Jikoku-Ten also has the ability to OTG an opponent, which can be used to end a combo should there not be enough Power or too much strain on the damage dampener to validate using Flight Sign "Flight of Itaden" for its OTG properties. Nekomata Feral Movement is useful not only as a dodge, but also for allowing Chen to close the distance between her and her opponent while still maintaining a directional charge, further adding to her rushdown-oriented gameplay. Interestingly, Chen is able to mash any button (sans and ) once her grab connects to increase the amount of times it attacks the opponent, with there being no drawback in doing so or any way that a successfully grabbed opponent can resist the mash extension; another interesting thing Chen can do is combo any of her level 1 Hypers into Flight Sign "Flight of Itaden", not only because of the attack's OTG properties and relatively short startup time, but also because of both level 1 Hypers sending the opponent far enough into the air that the attack can connect with them again before they land. Chen is not without her weaknesses, as both Immortal Sage's Rumbling and Jumping Crossing Scales lack hitbox priority, making it rather easy to knock Chen out of these attacks; in addition, these attacks cause the character to recoil backwards upon contact with an opponent, making them easily punishable on block unless Chen manages to use the followups to these moves, though even then, she still leaves herself open to punishment should the opponent correctly block the followup attack. Chen not having any kind of projectile invulnerability outside of her Hypers, combined with the lack of range on many of her attacks, often leaves her at odds with both characters that are proficient at keeping an opponent at a safe distance and those who have larger hitbox to strike Chen before she can get close enough to use one of her moves, a problem exacerbated by Chen's reduced Life value reducing her ability to absorb damage before she can get close enough to an opponent to strike them back. While Nekomata Feral Movement is an extremely useful tool for closing the distance with an opponent while both avoiding attacks and maintaining a directional charge, Chen only has the option to move towards the opponent when performing it, and cannot use another move until its animation is over, which often requires the character to lend some commitment to using it; furthermore, the invincibility granted to Chen does not extend to grab moves, nor does it cover her during the last few recovery frames of the move. While it isn't particularly easy to notice, Chen does have a custom A.I., but it's a heavily unoptimised A.I. that has a frequent habit of aimlessly dashing around the stage and either throwing out random Normals or the grab should it manage to get Chen in close proximity to the opponent. Chen's A.I. will rarely utilise any Special outside of the occasional Rumbling Jikoku-Ten, and will often make no attempt to activate any of the character's Hypers, though it does sometimes use Nekomata Feral Movement to unintentionally aid Chen in her approach; that being said, any combos that the A.I. does pull off tend to be short and mostly involve cancelling a Normal into Rumbling Jikoku-Ten, which prevents the character from dishing out any real damage should an opportunity for it to do so present itself. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} |40}} | and versions: version: , for followup attack followup: , , followup: , followup: , | | |No followups| | followup| | followup| | followup}} | |No followups| | followup| | followup| | followup}} | |No followups| | followup| | followup| | followup}}}} |45}} | for followup attack followup: , , followup: , followup: , | | |No followups| | followup| | followup| | followup}} | |No followups| | followup| | followup| | followup}} | |No followups| | followup| | followup| | followup}}}} | | | }} | }} | }}}} | Distance varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' |45}} | }} to delay strike Uses 1000 Power| }} |45}} or |45}} | Uses 1000 Power| }} |45}} / or |45}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} |45}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' / | Can pass through opponent| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPChen2pal3.png|1,3 (Yukari Yakumo's colours) |File:RPChen2pal4.png|1,4 (Chen's alternative colours) |File:RPChen2pal5.png|1,5 (Rin Kaenbyou's colours) |File:RPChen2pal6.png|1,6 ( 's colours) |File:RPChen2pal7.png|1,7 (Taokaka's colours) |File:RPChen2pal8.png|1,8 (Felicia's colours) |File:RPChen2pal9.png|1,9 (Blanka's colours) |File:RPChen2pal10.png|1,10 (Cham Cham's colours) |File:RPChen2pal11.png|1,11 (Lucky Chloe's colours) |File:RPChen2pal12.png|1,12 (Blair's colours) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos 14thDoc Mugen The real Chen goes on an adventure Trivia *Many of Chen's attacks are inspired by both Blanka and Felicia, the most notable example being Immortal Sage's Rumbling, which functionally behaves like a hybrid between the former's Rolling Attack and the latter's Rolling Buckler. **This connection is further reinforced by the fact that two of Chen's palettes are based on Blanka & Felicia's default colors. *Chen's fourth palette is based on her colours from YouTuber Primantiss' 3D Chen models, which can be frequently seen in his newer Chen videos.Chen N' Friends! - YouTube *Chen's sixth generic victory quote is a direct reference to the "Honk Honk" meme involving Chen, which originated from a series of Touhou Project 4koma by artist bkub.Honk Honk / Chen Edits - Know Your Meme *During "Cait Sith of Mayohiga", the first stray cat that falls to initiate the attack has its internal name coded as "Secretly Reeve Tuesti"; this is a reference to the character from Final Fantasy VII, who uses a remote controlled plush toy cat named Cait Sith during the majority of the game's plot, and was most likely meant as poking fun at those unfamiliar with the background of the mythological creature known as the Cait Sith. **Furthermore, the code for the attack is preceded by commented-out text that is a copy/paste of the first few lines of the Cat Sith article on Wikipedia.Cat Sìth - Wikipedia *Chen's voice is that of Felicia's from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Chen tied for first place with Takehaya Susanoo's Susanoo during The Mugen Fighters Guild's Character of the Month for May 2017, with both characters receiving 19 votes each.Character of the Month: May 2017 Voting - The Mugen Fighters Guild Edits References Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Charge Characters Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2017 Category:The Mugen Fighters Guild CotM winners }}